¿Acaso lo entendían?
by Phankam
Summary: Hermione sabe que debería pasar más tiempo con sus padres, y no está segura sobre si debería pasar las vacaciones esquiando con ellos, o si debería ir al número 12 de Grimmauld Place para ser un apoyo moral para los Weasley y Harry. 5to Libro, One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. **__**J.K. Rowling es la dueña legítima, y yo sólo puedo presentar mi imaginación desenfrenada como una posesión.**_

---

Estaba enojada, y por más que lo pensase no encontraba palabras para definir su estado de ánimo: Estaba enojadísima. ¿¡Por qué nadie la despertó?! Después de todo, ella también era amiga de Ron y su familia.

_A la mañana siguiente de su última reunión del ED del semestre, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Harry o Ron, ya que lo más probable era que siguiesen durmiendo o estuvieren apenas despertándose, así que ignoró su ausencia y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar._

_No sospechó de nada extraño hasta un rato después, cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos apareció para desayunar._

"_Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore necesita hablar con usted." Le informó la profesora McGonagall al pasar a su lado en su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores. "Está en su oficina."_

_Hermione se puso de pie y abandonó el Gran Salón, sintiéndose entre nerviosa y ansiosa, esperando poder recibir algunas respuestas._

Estaba sentada en el Expreso de Hogwarts, acompañada por Neville, quien estaba absorto leyendo un libro de Herbología. Hermione suspiró, y trató de leer un poco ella también, pero no se podía concentrar.

Estaba preocupada. Había recibido una carta de Ginny que le informaba que su padre estaba bien, recuperándose. Esto hacía que Hermione se sintiese mejor, pero no le quitaba los deseos de poder estar acompañando a los Weasley y a Harry en aquel momento difícil.

Pero no podía ir con ellos, ya que debía pasar las próximas tres semanas con sus padres, esquiando Dios sabe dónde. Nunca le había gustado esquiar, pero hacía algún tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con sus padres… de hecho, no había pasado un verano completo con ellos desde antes de comenzar su cuarto año en Hogwarts: había pasado la última navidad en el Colegio por el Baile de Navidad, y el verano pasasdo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ella _sabía_ que debía pasar esta navidad con ellos…

Pero también quería estar con sus amigos. Ella amaba a sus padres pero… ellos no entendían. Era frustrante tener que volver al mundo muggle. Era aburrido, tal como su infancia lo había sido. Amaba a sus padres, claro que sí. Era sólo que, como cualquier chica de dieciséis años, bruja o no, quería estar con sus amigos. Y para ella era aún peor.

El mundo muggle no era fascinante. No le costaba entender la frustración de Harry: ella también odiaba estar estancada en el mundo muggle, lejos de sus amigos y de las noticias sobre _su_ mundo.

Hace tiempo que Hermione había dejado de pertenecer al mundo muggle. Ella amaba a sus padres, pero ya no era lo mismo. Ellos también la amaban, pero jamás la podrían entender, ¿Cómo podrían? Ellos sabían y aceptaban que su hija era una bruja, pero la verdad es que no podían hacer mucho más que eso.

Sabían que era la major de su clase, y estaban orgullosos... ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ellos también sabían que había sido nombrada prefecto, y estaban muy felices por ella pero…

¿Entendían realmente el significado del regreso de Lord Voldemort? A diferencia de Dean, Hermione le había contado a sus padres todo al respecto: no podría haberles ocultado tal información.

Suspiró. No importaba lo que ella _quisiese_ hacer. Ella pensaba que lo mejor, y lo correcto en ese momento, era estar con sus padres mientras pudiese.

Porque ahora temía en secreto… ahora que Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado había regresado…

Se despertó algunas horas después cuando el tren se detuvo en la plataforma 9 ¾. Alguien le ayudó a poder su baúl y a Crookshanks en un carrito.

Y salió hacia el mundo muggle, el mundo al cual una vez perteneció. Miró a su alrededor: era fácil distinguir quienes eran magos y brujas, a quienes pertenecían a su mundo. Le hizo señas de despedida a Dean mientras este se iba en compañía de su madre.

Sus padres le sonrieron cuando apareció en su campo visual. Ella caminó un poco más rápido, y los abrazó. Escuchó que tan felices se encontraban de tenerla ahí, y que iba a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

Se sentó en el asiento trasero del vehículo, con Crookshanks a su lado.

"¿Qué tal el semestre?" preguntó su papá, sonriendo a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Estuvo bien. Me ha ido muy bien en todas mis asignaturas." Le sonrió de vuelta, pero se sintió mal por esconder información… ¿Valía la pena decirles lo que realmente estaba pasando en el Colegio? ¿Valía la pena preocuparlos acerca de Umbridge y sus métodos de castigo medievales?

Escuchó la conversación de sus padres mientras recorrían las calles congestionadas de Londres sin realmente procesar lo que decían. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo en el cual ella deseaba estar con sus amigos, Harry y Ron, y Ginny y los otros Weasley…

"Mamá, papá." Se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. "Necesito volver a King's Cross."

...

"Hermione, por favor no te estreses mucho con los exámenes, o si no te enfermarás." Su madre le aconsejó, abrazándola.

"Lo sé, mamá. Es sólo que todos se quedaron en Hogwarts… incluso _Ron_." Mintió para que sus padres entendiesen. "Y me siento _culpable_ por irme de vacaciones y no estudiar, me parece incorrecto."

Su papá sonrió.

"No diré que no estoy un poco decepcionado, pero sé que te tomas tus responsabilidades muy en serio." La abrazó mientras decía eso. "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Hermione. No lo olvides."

Sonrió de vuelta.

"Gracias. Envíenme una carta para saber como les fue esquiando, ¿vale?"

"Por supuesto."

Volvió a ingregar a la Plataforma 9 ¾. El lugar estaba casi vacío, y el tren aún estaba ahí. Sabía que iría de vuelta a la estación en Hogsmeade, pero ella no volvería.

Esperó un rato hasta que asumió que sus padres ya se habrían ido de la estación. Caminó cuidadosamente de vuelta al mundo muggle, y sonrió. Se sentía mal por mentir… pero… también sentía que era lo correcto.

Después de todo, ya no pertenecía al mundo muggle.

Miró a su alrededor, un poco nerviosa. Estiró su mano derecha, y observó detenidamente como un bus de color morado apareció ante ella.

Se sintió muchísimo mejor. Sabía que pronto estaría de vuelta en su mundo, y estaría con sus amigos que la necesitaban.

"¿Cuánto me costaría ir al número 11 de Grimmauld Place, aquí en Londres?"

---

Había escrito esta pieza originalmente en inglés, y es primera vez que publico alguna de mis historias en español. Es un one-shot corto sobre la relación de Hermione con sus padres. Siempre me pareció extraño que Hermione pasase tan poco tiempo con ellos. Esta pieza concierne al viaje de esquí que la familia había planeado para Diciembre 1995, al cual Hermione decidió no asistir dando la excusa que debía quedarse en Hogwarts para estudiar para sus O.W.L.s (¿Alguien me podría decir el nombre en Español? Me leí todos los libros en Inglés, y me cuesta un tanto escribir esto en Español.). Simplemente dejé mi imaginación volar y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste!

-Phankam.


End file.
